godofwar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades was the God of Riches who became the King of the Underworld and husband of Persephone. He is equal in power to his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. God of War Series First Titanomachy During the First Titanomachy, Hades fought with his brothers in defeating the Titans. He and Poseidon were able to defeat and imprison Atlas. Also when he's fighting Kronos, Atlas comes and uses a ground attack on Hades. Wager of the Gods Hades is seen in flashbacks competing in the wager of the Gods, a contest in which Gods choose various mortal demigods as their champions, with the goal being the capture of the healing elixir known as Ambrosia. Hades chose his son Alrik, a warrior who sought to capture the Ambrosia in order to save his ill barbarian father, as his champion. After which, in fear that Kratos may best his champion, Hades sent a torrent of great fires from the sky onto Kratos' army. However, he was still unable to kill Kratos. After Alrik was defeated by Kratos and torn apart by Rocs, Hades revived him and sent him to destroy the Spartan who defied him. After being saved from death, Alrik then discovered that his beloved father had died, and so, the new Barbarian King vowed to exact vengeance onto Kratos. Persephone's Betrayal After his wife Persephone betrayed the Gods until she met her end by Kratos, Hades placed her corpse in a sarcophagus inside his palace and held a grudge against Hades for killing his wife, not to realize that Kratos didn't have a choice since he had to prevent her and Atlas from destroying the Pillar of Olympus. Aiding Kratos Since Hades already had a legitimate reason to hate Kratos for the death of his wife, he aided Kratos by giving him a magic called the Army of Hades while inside Pandora's Temple. Second Titanomachy Hades is first seen amongst the congregation of Gods on Mt. Olympus, dropping down to join Hermes and Helios in battle against the Titans scaling the mountain. He is briefly seen dislodging Oceanus from the mountain after Kratos disabled one of the Leviathans attacking Gaia. Kratos encounters Hades personally in the Underworld, who seeks to prevent him from escaping again. After first entering, Hades periodically comments Kratos' actions, often in a sarcastic, humorous or taunting tone of voice. As soon as Kratos enters his Palace, Hades takes a more hostile stand, claiming he senses "some bad blood" between them. Before the battle, Hades reminds Kratos how he has wronged him in the past, by killing Athena, Poseidon, and especially Persephone. Emerging from complete darkness, Hades immediately attempts to steal Kratos' soul, but fails. An intense battle ensues, during which Kratos and Hades do battle with their respective chain blades. Eventually, the blades become entangled, and Hades attempted to pull Kratos into the River Styx and drown him. Eventually, Kratos gains the upper hand and uses both weapons to form a noose around Hades' neck, repeatedly slamming his head into the ceiling and knocking him into the river. From this, Kratos obtains the Claws of Hades. Eventually, a significantly bigger Hades bursts out of the river, no longer sporting his helmet, revealing a deformed, devilish, cracked skull. Kratos finally manages to rip out his soul, using his own Claws. His mutilated corpse sunk down at the bottom of the Styx. Category:Gods Category:Males